


Wooing Waltz

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Jazz wearing a nightdress, M/M, Slow Dancing, and the boys being soft and nervous, bumblebee being just fucking gay, prowl having gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Prowl invites Jazz to go check out the lights over Greenland. Little did they know, the team had something set up for their first date.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Wooing Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @Jarofloosescrews, who is SUCH huge supporter of mine. PLEASE enjoy! (also thank you for this VERY sweet prompt, it was so fun to work on!)

Prowl was different from most other Cybertronians. He was in love with organic life, rather than being fearful of its inhabitants. He found their uniqueness incredible and fascinating, versus scary and intimidating. He was also very much in love with Jazz. Though, that might not be unique to him and him alone. He was not only gorgeous on the outside, but on the inside. He was so kind, so welcoming to this new world around him, so welcoming to the new mechs around him. He forced himself to sit up on the berth, lightly strumming his servos on his knee.

"It seems selfish, is it not? Keeping such sights to myself?"

Prowl also thought talking to himself wasn't weird. Their master used to do it quite often, and it was a unique habit he picked up. It also helped him visualize his thoughts, and more often than not, helped him realize problems or solutions. Here, he saw a problem. Ever since the Decepticons were put away, Prowl had taken the free time to explore. Arcee and Ratchet went off planet for their trip, but Prowl didn't want to leave earth. Prowl didn't want to leave Jazz. As such, he had been doing some exploring.

Japan, Mexico, Puerto Rico, all types of places. Each more beautiful than the last. He had another trip planned, and it was carefully planned. He wanted to go to Greenland, just in time to see the northern lights. It would be beautiful. It would be breathtaking. And he wanted nothing more than to share it with a mech he found just as beautiful. He hesitated internally, unsure if this was too forward. What if he made a move and Jazz wasn’t interested? Wouldn't that be humiliating?

"But...would Jazz ever refuse you so rudely?"

No. No he wouldn't. He nodded, and forced himself up and out of the room, starting to walk down the hallway. It was rather early in the morning, so the sunlight was just kissing at the windowsills of the base. No one was up this early, except Jazz and Prowl. Yoketron taught them early on that they needed to be as awake as the horizon, so they tended to have good sleeping habits (though Prowl struggled with that at the beginning, given how he used to be such a night owl), and were rather morning bots. Bumblebee never understood it, and neither did Ratchet. He gazed out of each window as he walked past them, taking note of how the sun started to kiss the night sky. Dark blue, touched with red and yellow hues. It was soothing to him, despite his ever increased spark beat. He finally turned away and stopped at Jazz’s door. He took an inhale, and raised his fist up, about to knock on the door, before stopping. 

“It’s okay. He’s your friend, first and foremost. If anything, he’d find this affectionate. He’d find it sweet. Primus, HE’S sweet.”

That was enough for him to finally bring his fist towards the door. He tried not to be too loud, and had tried to remove the hesitation from his mind. He liked Jazz so much, so much anxiety welled up inside of him. What if he knocked too hard? What if he didn’t knock hard enough? What if he was already up and out for a drive, and he was knocking at nothing? He was about to knock again, when the door swung open. Jazz of course, had been awake for a while, but he was dressed as if he had just gotten out of berth. Prowl managed to keep a steady face, despite his gay thoughts. No one could blame him; Jazz was wearing a black, see through gown that snug nicely across his frame. It was lacey, and Prowl hated how beautiful he looked. His envy for him wasn’t even sexual (though he has absolutely had impure thoughts before), but rather, a lust to hold him in his arms. A lust to hold his hand, a lust to press his forehead against his. Jazz stretched, hands lifted in the air, before leaning against the doorway.

“Hey, Prowler. Sorry, hope me and the kid didn’t wake you up.”

Jazz scooted a bit to the side to show Sari, chilling on one of his bean bag chairs, looking exhausted as she ate some food from a bag. She didn’t look up at Prowl, instead choosing to wave, and continue to eat with her head tossed back. Prowl chuckled.

“Someone looks tired. Take it you just took her out for breakfast?”

“Sausage and egg biscuit. With so many hash browns.”

“And the apple pies.”

“Oooh my god yes-Prowl I had them put an apple pie IN the Mcflurry-”

She seemed to be in her own little world as she dug back into the back, nearly falling to the floor as she rolled over to the bag. Jazz chuckled.

“She had an exam to study for last night, so she needed a study buddy, and a ride.”

“You’d think Bumblebee would’ve volunteered for that.”

“He did. But let’s face it, girl wouldn’t get scrap done if I didn’t offer instead.”

“Fair point.”

Jazz had to lean over to help her sit back up, before looking back at Prowl.

“So, you want somethin’, mech? Hash Browns?”

“Polite pass. She looks like she needs it more.”

“Public school was a MISTAKE-”

She whined, stuffing her face with more grease. Jazz chuckled alongside him, before realizing he could no longer use her as a means of derailing the conversation. He had to come out with it. He took an inhale, before coming out with it.

“Well, I plan on heading over to Greenland tonight, to look at the sights. You said you were interested in seeing more of earth, so I was wondering if perhaps you’d like to see it with me.”

“Sure, I can get down with that.”

Prowl was frozen for a klik. He actually WANTED to come with him? He paused, trying not to get his hopes too high.

“Well. That’s wonderful. Much as I enjoy a trip with me and my own thoughts, I would love the company.”

“Course, always have a good time with you, Prowler.”

Prowl was about to respond, before Bumblebee shoved him to the side, hands on his chest. Bumblebee always had some kind of input, and as ever, he was eloquent and polite.

“Daaaaaaamn Jazz, you about to make me act UP.”

Jazz couldn’t help but toss his helm back in laughter. Prowl wished he could make him have that kind of laughter. He made him smile, but never laughter in such a way. Jazz chuckled, rubbing the top of Bumblebee’s helm.

“Thanks little mech. Y'all can thank Arcee, she bought this for me a while ago.”

“Damn, I AM gonna thank that lady, you be cakin-OW!”

Prowl flicked Bumblebee on his helm, causing him to rub the spot.

“Fine, fine, I’m gone. Hop on that, Prowler.”

Bumblebee patted Prowl on his arm, before leaving. Prowl sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I felt, SO much second hand embarrassment from that.”

“Hey, at least he’s not...doin’ that.”

Jazz motioned to Sari, who was trying to nearly swallow her french fries. They were unique, as were their friends.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Jazz double checked his data pads. The Decepticons may have been defeated, but this didn’t mean their leader, Optimus, was any less diligent in their work. Jazz was always sent in the middle of the city, to handle most disputes. He made a note of them, trying to hurry these reports up. He had handled several ticket disputes, a few assaults, all the usual stuff with no real casualties. Minus an ice cream cart, but they managed to settle that. He was hurrying more than usual (he really hated doing reports, he WISHED he had someone like Cliffjumper to do all that for him, while he handled all the action), because he REALLY wanted to make it to his date with Prowl. He stopped writing mid sentence, as a thought disrupted all of it.

“IS this a date?”

He FELT like it was a date. Prowl clearly wanted to spend time with him, but why was that? He shook his helm, continuing to fill in all the reports.

“You putin’ too much thought into this, mech. He likes you, you like him, ain't no need for labels. Just, go with the flow.”

He finished crossing his T’s and dotting his I’s, and made quick work to bring it to Ratchet (he was the only one Optimus trusted to handle and record all the records). Ratchet was currently drinking his evening coffee, trying to make it through the day, before Jazz plopped the data pads on his table. 

“Thanks Ratchet, see you-”

“Hol’ up, ya forgot the date.”

Jazz stopped midway of leaving, sighing. Dammit. He turned to Ratchet, about seeking some sort of kindness, before Ratchet shook his helm. 

“Ah ah ah. YOU gotta fill it out. If I do it for you, it’ll count as forgery. Get over here, fill in the blanks.”

Jazz frowned, before coming back to the table, starting to fill in all the blanks. Ratchet sat there and watched him, before chuckling.

“Noticed you got your paint touched up. Is it for your date with Prowl?”

Jazz halted as he looked up at Ratchet.

“How did you-”

“Sari told Bumblebee, and you’ll be damned if you think motormouth can keep a secret.”

“I wanna be surprised, but I really ain’t.”

Ratchet gave a good chuckle at that, sipping at his coffee. Young love, so stupid. When Jazz finally finished, Ratchet plucked the data pads from him, signalling him to halt as he looked them over again.

“Okay...all of these seem to be in order. Oh and Jazz?”

“Yeah?”

“Have a good one. I’ll try to keep Bee busy so he doesn’t call and bother you guys.”

“Thanks Ratch.”

Jazz gave him a small salute as he left, leaving Ratchet with nothing but a grin. All was going according to plan.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jazz was outside in just a few kliks. Prowl had sent him the details as to where to meet him, and according to his systems, he was right here. He transformed from car mode, to see just how he was going to get there. Prowl pulled up a moment later, smiling as he went back to bot mode.  
“Jazz, good to see you could make it.”

“Course, I said I was gonna. So, how are we gonna get there?”

“With this.”

Prowl pulled a remote from his subspace, and upon pressing a button, revealed that instead of thick brush, was a rather large shuttle. Jazz whistled, giving it a look over.

“Wow, she’s a pretty lil’ thing. Where’d you get this?”

“Lockdown. Some mechs pitch woo with sweet words and treats, Lockdown does it by giving me upgrades and shuttles.”

Lockdown was always...a bit of an odd topic between them both. Prowl and Lockdown had something going on, and it always was something that got under Jazz’s paint. Prowl clearly didn’t want to dwell on him too much, and forced the hatch to open, allowing them both inside. Jazz whistled again, the insides somehow being prettier than the outside.

“This thing is really armed to the teeth, ain’t it?”

“It is. A bit more for my comfort, but better to have it and not need it.”

Prowl adjusted some of the controls, and Jazz peered over the monitor right between them. ‘The Star Hammer’. Huh. Cool name.

“You ready?”

“Definitely.”

Jazz was more than ready. He let Prowl do the flying, as he seemed most familiar with the ride. He let the comfortable silence dwell between them as he ship made the Two thousand four hundred thirty-nine mile trip, almost nothing. Prowl finally landed the ship, keeping their landing to a rather reclusive area. Prowl nearly leapt outside, as soon as the colors danced across his ship. He had made it just in time, in just the right place. Jazz got out with him, looking above them. The green danced across the dark, dotted sky, staining the ground and snow below them in that bright, green hue. Prowl stood there on top of the small hill, as if desperate to touch the sky. He could’ve used his boosters, even used his ship to do so. But Prowl was always one for the experience, rather than getting right to the point. Jazz loved that about him, the way he let himself be full of wonder, full of awe. Jazz climbed up next to him, studying his features. Prowl was so involved, so distracted, he didn’t even notice Jazz’s presence, right next to him. So close to him, he even felt his heat, looking at the exhaust spill from his mouth, like fire from a predacons mouth. Jazz stiffened, before biting the bullet. He was gorgeous, he was wonderful, he was his other half. He wanted to make this so important, so memorable, that Prowl wouldn't even remember Lockdown’s name.

“It’s nice up here, ain't it?”

“Breathtaking. This planet is beautiful, and it gives so much, only to ask for so little. It’s fascinating, yet calm, simultaneously harboring so much ability for fury and danger. It’s unlike everything I’ve ever seen.”

Funny, Jazz thought the exact same thing. He wrapped his servo over the other’s, and that seemed just enough to snap him out of his daze. His optics were on him, and as the green danced off of his frame, Jazz had not a doubt in his mind.

“Prowl, may I have this dance?”

Prowl looked confused, before Jazz caught his face turning dark. He avoided optic contact, before nodding.

“I...would be honored, Jazz.”

Jazz turned on his speakers, keeping the tune on low, and slow. Jazz was possibly the best dancer on Cybertron (not self proclaimed), and as such, it made him the most patient teacher. He held onto one of Prowl’s hands, and put his other one behind his back. Their steps were soft, slow, with Jazz guiding and supporting Prowl’s the entire way through. Prowl wouldn’t look at him just yet, choosing to instead focus on his chest, but he still smiled ever so softly.

“That’s...Benny Carter’s Nightfall, isn't it?”

“Good audials, my mech. And hey, good steppin’ too.”

“I have a wonderful partner to teach me. And HE had a sneaky partner himself, knowing how to pick my favorite song.”

“Okay okay, so Sari wasn’t up with me JUST studying. Maybe girl was playin’ my wingman. Just a little.”

Jazz chuckled, watching the marks they left upon the snow. Jazz picked up his hand, and Prowl took the cue, walking in the circle and turning.

“Hey hey, you gonna be better than me at any rate.”

“Oh hush.”

He chuckled, resuming their little dance. For something so simple as a box, Prowl was stunning. He was stunning in everything he did. He was about to attempt a dip, before Prowl suddenly threw him off his groove.

“Jazz? Is this a date?”

Jazz nearly dropped the poor mech, catching him right before he could fall into the snow. It was so clunky and awkward, Jazz couldn’t help but mentally scold himself as he picked him back up. Their hands still held, thankfully. At least now he had the other mech’s optics on him.

“I. Sorry, ya boy wasn’t ready for that question.”

“I...I take that as a no?”

“I mean. I wanna think of it as a date. But I uh, don’t know if you do. Do you?”

Prowl chuckled, body relaxing right in his grip.

“Jazz, you’re playing Benny Carter’s Nightfall, we’re waltzing under the northern lights, and I very much want to kiss you. Do I have to answer that?”

He wanted to kiss him. He genuinely said that. The music prompted the mood forward, their sparks pounded, and then it happened. Jazz lifted him right towards him, and pressed their lips together. It was soft, smooth, and they needed it like they needed energon. That was when Prowl’s pede slipped on the frozen rock below, and they were both sent into the white, fluffy snow under them. Jazz groaned as he sat up, propping himself up, and looking down at Prowl. They both chuckled, amused at their happy little accident. Prowl cupped his face in his soft, delicate servos.

“Is that all it takes to get you to stop?”

“Yeah. But you’re all it takes to keep me goin’, baby.”

Jazz leaned down, pressing his lips on his again, nearly melting into him. Jazz knew, here and now, that there were three things in his life he couldn’t live without.

Energon, Earth, and Prowl.


End file.
